Nightmoth
"Quote" -Explanation Appearance - A plump, heavily-scarred black and white tom with dark blue blind eyes with white speckles in them. Heritage: ''' american shorthair/turkish van/bombay '''Description: Nightmoth at first sight a little plump tom, usually wearing a few leafy accessories: a moss cape and a laurel around his head, however these aren't always there. He has scars about his round face. His coat is a smooth black and white tuxedo variant, usually neat or messy depending on how his days been going. He has nubby claws, that are good for digging out stored berries and prey he's tucked away to feast upon later. His blind eyes are reminiscent of the night sky, a deep blue speckled with white. Voice: It's rather deep, mellow, and sweet. Scent: ''' Honey and berries when he's in a good mood, however this scent seems to wash away when upset '''Personality + SUPPORTIVE + GENTLE + COMFORTING ' '+ RESOURCEFUL ± SENSITIVE ± HIGH-STRUNG − GLUTTONOUS − DEPENDENT − PESSIMISTIC − SELF-CRITICAL 'Likes' * Flowers, Trees, Logs * Toms and Mollies ��❤️���� * His Kids * Kittens * Honey, Berries, Rabbits, Frogs, Nectar * The Sun * Sweet Stuff * Hiding in cozy places and eating * A good, comfortable nest * Naps * Kittypet Mush * Cat Toys 'Dislikes' * Death * Being stared at * Being blind * Stomach-aches * Wasps * Cuts and Sores * Having Sore paw-pads * Exercise * Being tired * Hismelf; being lazy and such, feels like he's a bad father 'Goals' * Be a better father for his children * Taste sweet stuff from all the clans! He wonders if RiverClan flowers taste better than ShadowClan flowers...he has yet to find out. * Find a lover that can give him all the affection he needs * See his kits start their own families 'Fears' * His children ever dying * His children leaving him * Being exiled... * Being attacked...verbally and physically * Rosay finding him and Hollypaw * Cats who look like they could tear you from the inside out oops 'History' Kithood * Nightkit and Flickerkit are born to Craneflight. * Nightkit's rather spoiled by his mother and stays in the nest most of the time. * Nightkit and Flickerkit are constantly teased for their eyes. * After Craneflight disappears, Fallowfern teaches the two kits about whats its like to have flame-colored eyes. 'Apprenticehood' * Nightkit and his brother are promoted to apprentices * Nightpaw is flocked by bullies and hid in the shadow of his brother] * Often missed out on training because of his ridiculing mentor, preferred to hang in the medicine den and pretending to have a stomach ache 'Warriorhood' * X 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- Thunderclan CLAN OPINIONS * CAT/RANK/DOTS ** OPINIONS Windclan CLAN OPINIONS * CAT/RANK/DOTS ** OPINIONS Riverclan CLAN OPINIONS * CAT/RANK/DOTS ** OPINIONS Shadowclan CLAN OPINIONS * Coalstar/Leader/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ** He's nothing really much but a momma's boy. He loves Coalstar to know end, as his mother figure. He often tries his best to please her and earn her respects and affections. This little need of his is only grown when he's being swooned over. * Parsleypaw/Apprentice/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ** Nightmoth adores his son very much! He'd do anything for him and is very happy that his son gives him the same vows. However he is afraid he is a bit too dependent and he's just keeping his son from having a happier childhood. Perhaps Parsleypaw is just growing up too fast for the old tom to keep up with. * Blackpaw/Apprentice/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ** He's very proud of his son! Nightmoth loves doting over him...perhaps he just doesn't want his son to be too disappointed or worried about him. * CloudyDaffodil/Warrior/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ** Nightmoth is overjoyed that his daughter's come home...yet what seemed at the cost of Mallowpaw. He longs to hear her stories about her travels and father her once again..and perhaps be a better father to her. * Mousebrook/Medicine Cat/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ** He feels as if he's disappointed her one too many times and perhaps to the point he feels threatened by her. He wonders if her lack of interest is him has been sparked by his brother. Would his brother speak bad of him like that? However he's very proud of how far she's come of a medicine cat. * Halfwolf/Warrior/⦁⦁⦁ ** He doesn't really known the former WindClan deputy. He was a little skeptical at first however warmed up a bit once Flickerheart and him became mates...yet Flickerheart's gone. He knows what its like to loose a mate..he's all too familiar with that pain. Perhaps the two can bond over the loss later. * Thistlejaw/Warrior/⦁⦁⦁ ** Nightmoth likes to talk to his cousin occasionally, however he wonders what happened between him and Coalstar. Guess he'll never know. Nightmoth looks up to his big cousin, similarly like he does to Coalstar. He likes napping on Thistlejaw's tail. * Adderstrike/Warrior/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ** He's judgemental of the frightening tom to say at the very least, yet very fearful of him because of his claims and perhaps apperance. Nightmoth hates that he's right all the time...some big dumb know-it-all with big claws! He tried warming up to him, but that didn't work all too well. Perhaps avoiding him is the better route to take. * Hornetbuzz/Warrior/⦁ ** Nightmoth thinks Hornetbuzz is a very sweet young molly! He adores her and Seedlingback's idea of having a crush. He wishes he had that type of mindset. * Seedlingback/Warrior/⦁ ** Nightmoth seems like Seedlingback as much as Hornetbuzz. He adores their idea of having a crush and wishes he had that type of mindset. * Swanbounce/Warrior/⦁⦁ ** Nightmoth, even though knowing her for a short time, has grown quite fond of this peppy molly. He knows better than to trust rogues but the company and help she has given he feels as if he cannot repay! He's very happy to have someone like her around to help him. * Taipanbite/Warrior/⦁⦁ ** Nightmoth doesn't know how everyone puts up with him. He has sadly disliked Taipanbite ever since he was a disrespectful little fuzzball, always ungrateful to everything done for him. And now he's come back whining...he's a headache. *'Jaguarstare'/Warrior/⦁⦁ ** The medicine cat just met Jagaurstare yet he seems to be quite fond of her already! He thinks of it so kind of her to keep him company while sick. Skyclan CLAN OPINIONS * CAT/RANK/DOTS ** OPINIONS Outsiders CLAN OPINIONS * Badgerstripe/StarClan Resident/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ** If their break up wasn't really enough for the medicine cat his soon to follow death tore him apart. Badgerstripe meant the world to Nightmoth and felt quite low of him self after he had a fling with Rosay and after Badgerstripe's death. Even though they did have a conversation in StarClan, Nightmoth still lingers in the past of all the missed out affections he could've have and perhaps...even then maybe Badgerstripe would still be there if it wasn't for his upmost stupidity. * Honeytail/StarClan Resident/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ** Nightmoth loves the molly dearly, his second mate and surrograte he remembers being unsure of her at first but soon indulged himself in her beauty. He misses her dearly and wishes that she and Badgerstripe could've watched their kittens grow up together, but it simply seemed like it could never be that way. * Flickerheart/StarClan Resident/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ** He admires his brother quite a lot and wishes he was a bit more like him. It seems all they share is an origin, at least in Nightmoth's blind eyes. He wishes that he was more close to his brother...even before he died, but he always assumed Flickerheart was too busy and now that Flickerheart's gone the brothers never had the stronger relationship that Nightmoth wanted. By this, Nightmoth feels as if he left his brother down..even everyone down by not being able to quite live up to his brother's amount of respect in the clan. The medicine cat is even slightly convinced that his brother's ashamed of him. * Minnowripple/StarClan Resident/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ **Nightmoth wishes he knew the tom better, and had visited him more. Minnowripple was such a dear friend, and maybe even a little bit more. If he just had one more chance to cuddle at the gathering with him, he'd take it. * Mallowpaw/???/⦁⦁ **He knows that he let Mallowpaw down, and hates that she left. He feels like he's the worst father she could know because of this and would do anything just to start over and amend his wrong doings...but nothing everything's as easy to fix as a simple wound. * Rosay/Kittypet/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ** He loathes the molly. Rosay and Nightmoth had always had a very fickle relationship since he became a kittypet to escape his loneliness in the clans. Her treatment towards him is one of the many factors of why he came back, yet she still seemed to have the best herb garden and he did what she asked of him to get some of the well kept herbs for his clan...but in the end it wasn't ever worth it. * Hazelsplash/???/⦁⦁ ** Nightmoth doesn't know too much about Hazelsplash but Parsleypaw told him not to trust strangers so he doesn't with exceptions(Swanbounce). He's very greatful for Hazelsplash "helping" him out. He wonders where the tom went to. 'Trivia' * Can and will eat everything in ShadowClan's prey pile * When he wants something he'll just use the techniques that his two-legs taught him to beg which include: **standing up on two legs(kind of) **holding out his paw(to shake), rolling on his back( he wants belly rubs!!!) **giving u puppy-eyes(the worst and deadliest technique) **hopping( he doesn't like hopping he's really too fat to hop but he'll do it for your prey scraps) **high-fives( he'll never do it. not even if you offer all the prey in the world) * He got used to using a litter box so he spend a perfect square-shapped area where there's lots of sand to poop 'Quotes' "X" ''-EXPLANATION'' 'Fanart' File:The_truth.png|By: Yinmorii, lines by NohrianKitsune File:Hngg.png|By:Yinmorii IMG 1809.PNG|By: NohrianKitsune the stars whispered secrets to me.png|By Yinmorii protect them.png|by Yinmorii Night squared.png|by Yinmorii Nightmoth.png|by Yinmorii milk and honey.png|By Yinmorii daze.png|by Yinmorii 2_by_bear_crazy-dc6q7ky.png|by by BearCrazy No_tears_.png|by Yinmorii Yinmorii comm by rosebees dcytcr1-pre.png|by rosebees nightmoth_commission_by_telepathic_duck_dcz9qu0-pre.png|by Kenzie __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Yinmorii Category:ShadowClan Category:Medicine Cat